


Addictive Personality- Shane

by Kayniee



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, bad character backstory, but obsession, but only slightly - Freeform, like no murder or anything, slightly yandere, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayniee/pseuds/Kayniee
Summary: When Shane is asked to help the new farmer figure out how to swing her tools, he doesn't think much of it- That is, until he encounters her at the Stardrop Saloon the next day. Despite his constant attempts to distance himself from Opal, they keep on finding their way back to each other.
Relationships: Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! SO! I wrote this while I was veeeery tired, so apologies for any plot holes or deviations from the canon of the game.

"Girl, hurry that sexy ass up!" Denver sassed, sprinting out of the bus and onto the bright green grass- Greener than anything he had seen in Zuzu City.

"Coming!" Opal called, struggling slightly to haul her bag from the bus to the clearing. Denver smirked, watching his best friend struggle. "You know, this would be a lot faster if you helped." She retorted, glaring.

"Oh, honey, as if." Denver waved off the idea within seconds. "Watching you fail at this is far too amusing."

"Whatever." Opal grumbled. She swung her suitcase onto the grass, jumping off the bus.

Denver took in a deep breath, the fresh, country air filling his lungs.

"This place is awesome!" Opal gushed, brushing a strand of her blue-blonde hair from her eyes.

"I know, right?" Denver exclaimed. He had only been to Stardew Valley twice- Once during his grandfather's death, and once at his funeral. But both times had excited the city boy in him.

"I can't believe we get to live here!" Opal exclaimed. "I mean, imagine- Getting up to water the crops, cuddling the animals.. Ooooooh, I wonder what the citizens are like!" She waggled her eyebrows. "Maybe we can each find the man of our dreams?"

Denver scoffed. "Yeah, right. I couldn't find anyone in a city with over 2 million people- I doubt I'm gonna find a boyfriend in a small, country town."

Opal tossed her head back, groaning dramatically. "Have you NEVER played a farming simulator? Tight knit communities are the PERFECT breeding grounds for romance."

"Girl, please. Even if that IS true, my face is the best STD protector in the fucking country." He smirked.

Opal rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. You and I both know that you look better than a good majority of the population."

"Quit complimenting yourself- It makes you seem vain." Denver teased.

"Erm.. Hi!" An unfamiliar voice butted in, making both Denver and Opal jolt. "I'm Robin. I'm here to show you both to your cottages. Mayor Lewis is waiting there for you."

"Alright." Opal tightly said, her cheeks red.

Denver sighed. Opal had never been good with strangers- And, for that reason, she had hesitated to move.

"C'mon." He took his best friend's slightly trembling hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. "Didn't you choose that really pretty, blue painted cottage? Let's go!"

Opal cracked a smile. "Lead the way, my prince." She joked.

"As you wish, fair maiden." He mock bowed.

Robin chuckled slightly. "You two are so cute together!" 

Opal turned even redder.

"Robin, darling, trust me- If I was straight, I would be all over this piece of ass." He gestured at Opal. "But I'm not."

"O-Oh." Robin smiled slightly. "Sorry. You have such a great friendship, though! It's awesome!"

Opal curtsied slightly. "Thank you very much."

"C'mon." Robin began to walk down the path. "We should get going."

Denver danced after her, Opal following in his stead.

Opal gaped as they reached the farm that Denver's grandfather had left him.

"Denver, this is fucking insane." She deadpanned, momentarily forgetting that they had company. "We get to LIVE here?"

"You sure do!" A graying man- Likely in his late 50s- answered, chuckling slightly. 

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"You must be Denver." The man extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Lewis- The mayor of Pelican Town. Your grandfather often raved about you and the shenanegans you got up to back in Zuzu City. Welcome to Stardew Valley." He warmly said.

Denver took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure meeting you." He politely said.

Opal squinted, peering over the cluttered field, catching a glimpse of the blue-beige cabin that she was going to call home.

"Is that mine?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Sure is." The mayor said with a nod.

"How'll I get to it?" She asked, casting a notable glance at the debris in her way.

The mayor pulled out a box from behind him that Opal hadn't previously noticed, kicking it towards the pair of friends.

They peered inside, curious, greeted by the sight of 2 toolboxes.

"Those are for you." The mayor smiled. "Go on, take them."

Opal took the box with her name on it, undoing the clasp and wrenching it open. In it, there was a set of brand new, steel tools- A hoe, a watering can, a pickaxe, an axe, and a scythe.

She glanced at Denver, who had done the same thing, but his box was filled with slightly rusted, smaller tools. She stifled a giggle.

"Sorry, Denver- The town's agricultural fund hasn't been in use since, well, your grandfather, and we used the majority in town projects. You have your grandfather's tools at the moment." Mayor Lewis cast Denver an apologetic look. "I'll mail you the materials and money to upgrade them as soon as the fund fills up a bit."

"Uhm.. Thanks." He said, wryly looking at Opal's set of sparkling tools.

"They have the same functionality- We tested them out a bit, and your grandfather's tools are of extremely good quality. They're just a bit rusted." The mayor tried to reassure.

"I have no doubt." Denver politely said.

"So, I use these to clear a path to my cabin?" Opal asked eagerly, weilding her scythe like a sword.

"Yes, erm.." Lewis glanced between Denver and Opal. "Denver, I assume that you know how to use all of these tools? I was told that you were a construction worker before you came here."

"Yep." The new farmer said, popping the 'p'.

"Brilliant. Erm.." The mayor eyed Opal's odd looking stance. "Opal, I can get someone from the ranch to come and give you a quick tutorial."

"Sure!" Opal eagerly said, a grin on her face.

"All right.. While I do that- Denver, your house is right here. You can set up your suitcases and everything here if you please. After that, you can either tuck in for the night or help teach Opal here how to use her toolset."

"I'll help out." He agreed, lugging his suitcase up the steep steps. "This should only take, like 15 minutes- I only packed the necessities, unlike SOMEONE." He smirked, eyes darting towards Opal's two pale blue suitcases that the girl was struggling with.

"Oh, shush up." She smirked. "A girl needs her clothes. Better than being stuck in 3 rotating sets of polo shirts and jeans forever."

"They're EFFICIENT." Denver argued.

"Alright, well-" Lewis butted in, trying to defuse the situation. "I'll go fetch the helper. Denver, make yourself at home. Opal.. Just stay here. Maybe try practicing your form."

Opal resumed her sword-holding stance, swinging the scythe a couple of times and nearly stabbing her eye out.

"Or, erm.. Maybe not." Lewis hastily instructed. "You can join Denver in his house. Get out of the sun for a bit."

The girl nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Have fun!" He waved, exiting the farm.

"Fucking awesome!" Opal cheered as Denver finished lugging his suitcase into his house.

"Calm yourself, child!" Denver smirked. "You look like that one cheerleader in every anime, always waving your hands around and shit."

"Oh, shush." Opal rolled her eyes. "I've barely ever been outside the city! This is new to me."

"Also- My toolset is fucking PUNY compared to yours." Denver ranted. "I mean, come on- Town Agricultural Fund? They could've, like, asked for cash or something- I have enough! How much does a toolset cost at fucking Home Depot, like 50 dollars? You're REALLY telling me they didn't have 100 dollars saved?"

Opal merely smirked. "You got tiny dick tools, I got big dick tools."

"I do NOT have tiny dick tools." Denver deadpanned.

"Yes, you do." Opal teased.

Denver was about to make a comeback when Lewis and a scruffy looking man entered the house.

Opal's cheeks turned red at the sight of the young man in front of her. Did he hear their previous conversation? Was he judging her dirty mouth right now? Or, worse- Did he think she was a mean person because she called Denver's tools 'tiny dick tools'? Was-

"Hey. I'm Shane." The man said, extending his arm in greeting.

"Opal." She took his hand and quickly shook it. His palms were warm and slightly moist.

"Damn, girl, he a snacc." Denver whispered, a bit too loudly, in her ear, quite obviously checking out their company.

"Shane here is going to teach you how to use all your tools. Not that I don't trust you, Denver, but Shane likely has more experience with this than you." Lewis said.

"Well, we'll teach her together-" Denver paused to bat his eyelashes at Shane. "Maybe he can even teach me a thing or two."

"C'mon." 'Shane' gruffly said, exiting the building.

Denver and Opal followed, Denver quietly fanboying.

"Okay, so we'll start with the pickaxe." Shane took off his hoodie. He was in no way 'buff', but Opal couldn't deny that he was attractive nonetheless.

"Omigod those biceps I think I might die." Denver murmured.

"I'm straight." Shane quipped, having obviously heard Denver.

"Brilliant!" Denver clapped. "Now that I know I have no chance with you, I can fanboy out loud!"

Opal punched her companion in the arm.

"Owwwwwww!" Denver whined. "Shaneyyyyy, Opal punched meeeeeeeee!"

The shadow of a smile appeared momentarily on his face.

"Pick up your pickaxes." He instructed, pulling two medium sized rocks out.

Opal did so, surprised by the initial weight of the steel tool.

Denver pulled his out, not struggling a bit. He flexed slightly, still showing off for Shane.

"Alright. Opal, how much do you know about these tools?" He asked, his steely gaze resting on the farmgirl.

"Um.. Almost nothing, honestly." She replied, chuckling nervously.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you moved to the country, ready to become a farmer, not knowing anything about farming or holding tools?"

"Y-Yeah, basically." Her face turned red in embarrassment. Oh God, he thought that she was an uptight city girl who didn't know anything about anything, and he'd tell all of his friends about how clueless she was and how preppy she was and-

Denver took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "C'mon, man, lay off. She's got anxiety." He firmly said, scowling.

"Aight, sorry, I didn't know." Shane said. His eyes travelled to Opal's, gazing at her in slight pity.

"It's okay." She quietly said, looking down.

"W-Well, anyways.." Shane cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the sitation. "Can you show me how you think that you should swing the pickaxe?"

Opal made a swinging gesture, nearly slamming the pick into her leg.

"Okay, um.. No." He deadpanned. "Okay, so you need to adjust your posture slightly. Can I touch you?" He said, putting on a voice that almost seemed to baby Opal, making her fume.

"You don't need to use that voice, you know." She defended, her voice picking up a bite.

"What voice?" He asked, geniunly confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Your babying voice. I am not a child, I just have anxiety. I can usually handle myself- Today was just stressful or something, I dunno. But DON'T treat me like a child, please. Ever."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I can do that." Shane said, mentally impressed. She seemed to be strong, despite her young age. She didn't use her anxiety as an excuse to get out of things.

"So, anyways. Can I touch you? To correct your form." He asked again.

Opal merely nodded in reply.

Shane shuffled over to the farmgirl, gently putting his calloused hands on her arms, adjusting her grip. He moved his hands to her waist, unconsciously feeling her curves.

She couldn't be more than 22.. And yet she looked like this.

He could see how one may find her attractive.

The man gently gripped her hips, angling them sideways.

"You never want to be standing directly behind the tool when you swing it." He advised. "The tool could hit your leg. Try swinging it again at the rock."

Opal complied. She shattered the rock within 2 hits of her pickaxe. "Whoah." She breathed out.

"There ya go." He congratulated. "You can just use that technique for pretty much every tool."

"Thanks, Shane." She smiled at the man, making him flush slightly.

"No problem." He said, giving the farmgirl a slight smile.

"You guys done flirting?" Denver drawled, twirling his scythe expertly in his hand.

Shane and Opal both flushed, Shane stepping away from her.

"Brilliant. Anyone up for a drink?" Denver asked.

"Sure." Opal nodded almost immediately.

"Uh.." Shane hesitated, spiking Opal's interest. "I'm actually sober, but thanks."

"No worries, man." Denver grinned. "Come, Opal! Let us go make our grand entrance into the glorious and delicious-smelling, may I add, Stardrop Saloon!"

"Lead the way, great knight of Polyester Farm!" Opal grinned. "Thanks again, Shane!"

"No problem."

Shane watched as the pair flounced away, slightly dazed. That new farm girl was interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Girl, omigod, did you SEE how Shane was feeling you up there?" Denver exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows. "I could fucking FEEL the sexual tension."

Opal scoffed. "Come on. He was just helping me get my position right. You wouldn't say that if it was an old man assisting me."

"ASSISTING. Lovely choice of words there." Denver smirked knowingly.

"Shut it." Opal muttered, knowing full well that arguing with Denver was pointless- The man could chase circles around the original point and make you disagree with your own statement accidentally.. And then, when he won, he would never let you hear the end of it.

"Ooooo, does city girl here have a crush?" Denver teased.

"No!" Opal exclaimed, face turning red.

"Hmmm.. I think she does." He teased.

"Well, even if I do, there's plenty of other options here. And besides- I've barely dated anyone since.. Ya know. I don't just wanna rush into something and completely ruin my reputation here." She argued.

"Yeah, but DID YOU SEE THOSE BICEPS?" Denver fanboyed.

Opal smirked. "Yeah, I did. I fucking FELT those biceps."

"You lucky bitch." Denver tutted. "Why do all the hotties have to be straight."

"Well, I mean, you're clearly the exception. And, odds are, at least like 2 people in this town are gay. So all hope is not yet lost." Opal tried to reassure.

"I swear to God, knowing my luck, those 2 people are gonna be lesbians." He groaned.

Opal let out a chord of laughter.

The two reached the saloon. Denver pranced inside, Opal shyly following.

Nearly all the booths were taken- The pair took a seat at the bar.

The bartender, a rotund, Italian man, greeted them. "Hey. You two are the new farmers, right? You've been the talk of the town for almost a month now. Good to finally meet you." He flashed them a grin. "I'm Gus. Local bartender. Pick anything you want from the drink and food menu- Your first choices are on me."

"Oh, no. We can't accept that- We have money."

"No, no, I insist." Gus smiled widely. "Trust me, I see it as an investment. If I show you guys how wonderful our food is here, you'll want to come back."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll love whatever we pick." Denver flashed Gus a smile.

Opal quietly watched the two men do the classic 'wallet dance', noting Denver's natural charm. He had a knack for these things- He could speak to anyone about anything and do so extremely successfully. Opal couldn't do that if her life depended on it.

"Ooh, everything here looks brilliant!" Denver gushed, grabbing Opal's arm. "Look at that fucking spaghetti. Look. At. That. Fucking. Spaghetti." He deadpanned. "Fucking delicious."

"The maki rolls look good." Opal mused.

"Opal look Opal look Opal look." Denver pointed to the drink section. "They have good, cheap beer here. With those, like, fancy country glasses! Not cans!"

"Omigod YAS." Opal exclaimed. "We living that country life toDAY!"

"Gus!" Denver charismatically hollered. "We'll have the spaghetti, the maki rolls, 2 beers, and 4 shots of vodka, please!"

"It'll be right out!" Gus replied, smirking at the boy's attitude.

"4 shots of vodka?" Opal momentarily hesitated. "You sure?"

"Hellz YEAH I'm sure!" Denver indignantly defended. "We gotta break in the new farm!"

Their meals arrived. Denver grabbed a shot, Opal doing the same.

"To Polyester Farm!" He cheered.

"To Polyester Farm." Opal agreed.

They downed their shots simultaniously, the harsh liquid sliding down Opal's throat.

Denver's eyes wandered around the room, landing on a man with long, amber hair. 

Opal grabbed a maki roll, dipping it in the soy sauce that Gus had provided.

Denver grabbed Opal's arm, a mischivous grin crossing his face. "Girl, I want to have my WAY with that man."

"Good for you." She said, biting into her food and taking a sip of beer.

"Do you think that he's a top or a bottom?" Denver mused.

Opal studied the man. His jawline was defined, yet elegant. His coat had a certain sophisticated air to it that made him seem like some sort of artist. A painter, perhaps?

"I dunno. He could be a switch." Opal shrugged.

"He looks like he has a big dick. Even bigger than your fun little boytoy." Denver teased, smirking.

"How the fuck can you tell all that just from looking at him?" Opal asked, smirking. "I swear to God, Denver, you have some sort of gift."

"For which I am grateful." He gave a mock-bow. "Should I go talk to him? I don't know if I should go talk to him. I'm gonna go talk to him."

Opal watched as her friend waltzed up to the man and began to speak with him.

She finished her maki rolls, downing what was left of her beer. She was noticably tipsy, but not drunk enough for her anxiety to fade.. Which, if Denver was going to be off flirting with boys, she was going to need in order to enjoy herself.

She pulled a 20 dollar bill out of her wallet. "Gus! I'll take however many shots this can get me!" Opal said, handing the bill to the bartender.

"That'll get you about 4. You sure about that?" Gus warned.

"Yep." Opal sighed. "I'm sure as hell gonna need it."

Gus slid her a tray of shots, which she downed one-by-one. She took the 2 shots that Denver had ordered but not drank, and downed those, too.

She stood up and staggered towards the pool table, face flushed.

There was an emo looking black-haired boy standing at the table, enjoying a glass of whiskey.

"H-*hic* Hey." Opal introduced herself, her words noticably slurred.

The boy looked up at her momentarily, then went back to drinking. "Yo. You the new farmer girl?"

"Yep." A goofy grin spread across her face. "That's me. Right here, in the flesh. Want an autograph?"

"Nah, I'm good." The boy said. "Name's Sebastian. How about you?"

"Opal. I think. I might be wrong, but I think it's Opal." She slurred out. "Hey, you good at pool?"

Sebastian smirked. "Only the best in the valley. How about you?"

"Pretty good when I'm drunk, and fucking killer when I'm sober." She smirked.

"Well, let's see those skills in action." Sebastian smirked, putting down his drink and grabbing 2 pool sticks. He handed one to Opal. She took it with a smirk, glancing at the pool table.

"Best of 9?" He offered.

"Sure. You wanna go first?"

"Yep." Sebastian hit the cue ball, potting 2 balls in one go. "Your turn."

Opal smirked. A worthy opponent. She hit the cue ball, smacking it into a ball that was in a circle. Three of the balls rolled into the pots. She smirked, jokingly blowing off her pool stick. "Your go."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, promptly potting 2 balls. Opal potted 2, as well.

Sebastian hit the cue ball at an odd sort of angle, which nudged the 8 ball into a pocket, leading to a victory for Opal.

"Hellz yeah!" She pumped her fist into the air, whooping.

"You got lucky." Sebastian smirked. "There are still 8 more rounds for me to absolutely destroy you."

xOxOxOxOx

6 rounds later, Opal emerged successful. By the time their game had finished, most of the bar had cleared off, including Denver, who was accompanied by that amber haired dude.. Ellinaught or something.

"What was that you were saying, Sebastian? Something about 'absolutely destroying' me?" Opal teased, her voice still slightly slurred.

"Good game." Sebastian smirked. "I'm here every Friday, if you wanna drop by. You're a much better opponent than Sam."

"I'll be here." Opal's gaze wandered to the now-empty bar. "Well, I should prooooobably head home, now.. Seeya Friday, nerd."

Sebastian laughed slightly at the nickname. "Seeya Friday."

Opal shambled out of the bar, unsure how to get home. She took a wild guess and turned left. There seemed to be an exit out of the town over there.

She reached the edge of Pelican Town within 5 minutes, her drunken shamble being surprisingly efficient.

Walking into a slightly wooded area, she noticed a large building with animals inside it.

"Cows, chickens, oh my fucking God there are ANIMALS!" She squealed, tripping over herself running to them. She tried to reach over the fence to touch them, but to no avail.

Glancing around, she jumped the fence, landing on the grass in front of a cute looking brown cow calf.

"You're adorable." She squealed, petting the calf on it's head.

The door creaked open. Someone shined a flashlight towards Opal, making her squint.

"Yooooo stranger, what the FUCK is upp." She introduced herself, a goofy grin on her face.

"What the fuck- Opal? Is that you?" A voice said.

Opal recognized that voice..

"Yeppppperooooooo. Who are you? You sound familiar. And hot." She rambled.

"The fuck are you doing here?" The man opened the gate, crouching down near the intoxicated girl.

"Existing. How bout you?"

"Okayyyy, you're clearly drunk." The man's face came into view. 

"Shaaaane!" Opal squealed. "You're hot pickaxe guy!"

"Why are you out here? I thought you were a fucking coyote or something." Shane asked, his brow furrowed in mild confusion.

"I dunno. Denver went off with that artsy dude, Ellie-naught, and I dunno how to get home." Opal hiccuped.

"Ellie-naught.. Oh, you mean Elliot." Shane said in realization.

"Yeah, art-boy."

"Um.." Shane rubbed the back of his neck. "I can take you home, I suppose."

"But whyyyyyyyyy." Opal whined. "Ima big girl. I can *hic* I can do it myself."

"Clearly not." Shane drawled, gesturing at her drunk form. "C'mon. Stand up."

"I don't wanna." The farmgirl stubbornly said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Shane said simply. The next thing Opal knew, she was in the air, watching as the calf slowly got smaller and smaller.

"What's going on?" She hazily said.

"I'm taking you home." Shane stated.

"Wowwwww, you're strong. And hot." Opal mused.

She saw the man's face flush. "Thanks.. I think."

"Waiiiit, how do YOU know where my cabin is?" Opal said suspiciously.

"I helped set it up. There's a path cleared to it from this area. You can bushwhack towards your friend's house tomorrow morning." Shane roughly said, entering Polyester Farm.

"Po-ly-est-er, syc-a-more." Opal chanted. She giggled. "Those are pretty words."

Shane merely grunted in response.

Within 5 minutes of Opal's drunken musings and Shane's fast speed, the two reached Opal's cabin.

By then, Opal had fallen asleep. Shane gently put her on her bed.

She looked so peaceful when she slept..

He unconsciously brushed a strand of hair out of her face, stopping himself mid-way.

Shane hastily fled the cabin, keeping his head down during the walk back to the ranch.

That new farmgirl was so irresponsible. Waking him up in the middle of the night like that.

And yet.. Why was he wanting it to happen again..?


End file.
